Super Mario AllStars(TV Series)
Super Mario AllStars is a TV Series created by Nintendo and is on Nickelodeon. There is a new episode every Saturday . The Season Finale and Season Special are 1 hour. Regular episodes are a 30 minutes. There are 2 45 minute episodes per Season. EpisodeList Season1: TeamMario-Mario,Luigi,and Yoshi team up to fight evil. They train and take a mission to rescue Birdo from Bowser. Start of a War-Bowser declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom. He sends Mouser,Yashi,and Boo to fight. Wario's the Winner- Mario's Rival Wario visits the Mushroom Kingdom. While he's there someone steals alot of treasure. So it's up to Team Mario to find out who it is. Mario ends up going face to face with Wario. The Problem with Axem- Smithy sends the Axem Rangers to fight and defeat Mario. Team Mario has to battle the Rangers and send them away. Waluigi's Number 1!-Wario sends his friend Waluigi to steal some treasure. With Mario and Yoshi out of town,Luigi has to stop Waluigi from stealing treasure. MushroomHill-The battle with Bowser continues as The Toads,Yoshis,and Birdos go to fight the Koopa Troop. Team Mario has to stop the Koopa Team(Mouser,Yashi,and Boo) from Bob-ombing the army. The Race-Yoshi goes to the Yoshi Islands. He stops by Yo'ster Isle. Boshi has taken over and is bossing around the Yoshis who live there. Yoshi challages Boshi to a race. The two race around each and every island. TeamWario-Wario,Waluigi,and Boshi team up to steal the World's treasure. The team train and end up living in Yo'ster Isle. Clog in a Pipe Part 1-Stuffwell goes missing. So Mario goes through a Warp Pipe and sees ShadowMario. Shadow Mario and Mario duke it out. Mario wins and comes face to face with MetalMario. Clog in a Pipe Part 2-Mario and Metal Mario fight. MetalMario gets Shadow Mario to come. Mario fights ShadowMario and MetalMario. He eventually defeats them and finds Stuffwell. (45 Minutes)The Warp Maze-TeamMario chase the Koopa Team into the Warp Field. Team Mario have to go to various worlds and find and defeat the Koopa Team. KingBob-omb-Bowser sends his KingBob-omb and his army of Bob-ombs to go defeat Mario. Team Mario has trouble fighting the army. Can Team Mario defeat him. Mario vs Sonic-A huge blast accures. Team Mario go to find out what is up. Team Sonic jumps out. They are dizzy and attack Team Mario. The two teams fight. Sonic then realizes Mario is a good guy and goes home. BubbleTrouble-Yoshi buys alot of bubbles. When Yoshi leaves,the bubbles explode and most of the citizens are in bubbles. Team Mario have to pop the bubbles and save the citizens. Trouble in the Yoshi Islands-Bowser and his Koopa Troop attack the Yoshi Islands. Team Mario rush into action,they save the Yoshis and fight and defeat the Koopa Troop. (45 Minutes)Attack on the Castle-Bowser takes a huge part of his army. He sends takes them with him to attack the castle. Team Mario must do whatever they can to stop the army. KongTrouble-After Bowser and his army destoryed the castle,Team Mario have to go to the jungle to help out DK. The rest of the Kongs have been kidnapped by King K. Rool. Team Mario and Donkey Kong have to stop him. Return of Koopa Team-Mouser,Boo,and Yashi have returned. They will do everything they can to stop Team Mario. Now Team Mario have to stop them from crushing them. Attack of the Koopa Bros-Bowser just won't quit. With the Koopa Team in hiding, Bowser sends his Ninja Koopa Bros to defeat Team Mario. The epic battle starts. Return of the Clog-With two of his best teams defeated. Bowser hires Shadow Mario,MetalMario,and PolygonMario to defeat well Team Mario. There hardest battle starts between Team Mario and Team Marios. Mario vs Bowser Part 1-Bowser challages Mario to a battle. Kamek traps Luigi and Yoshi,so Mario has to battle Bowser. Mario has to figure out how to deflect Bowser's new skills. Mario vs Bowser Part 2-The battle continues after Mario transforms into Fire Mario a fast battle picks up between Mario and Bowser. Mario vs Bowser Part 3- The final part in their battle. Mario transforms into Cape Mario and a even faster battle picks up. Will Mario stop Bowser? Who knows with this big of a battle. (1 Hour)Victory-The final battle is here. Mario vs Bowser,Luigi vs Bowser Jr,and Yoshi vs BoomBoom. The battle picks up. But Team Mario is proved to be too strong. Mario finally defeats Bowser. The whole kingdom celebrate. (1 Hour)Mario Kart-Mario and Luigi race Wario and Waluigi. After Bowser's final defeat the whole Mushroom Kingdom can relax. They can also watch the amazing Race Grand Prix. Mario Bros vs Wario Bros. Kart racing will never be the same. Season2: Return of the Axem Rangers- With Bowser defeated Team Mario think they can relax. But the Axem Rangers return and battle Team Mario. The quick moving battle picks up. Do Team Mario have the strength to fight the Rangers? Find out. AxemBlue-With Team Mario still strong. The Axem Rangers build a new member. Axem Blue! The battle continues with Team Mario vs the Axem Rangers. Star Power- The Axem Rangers discover a hidden cannon,full of Stars! The Axem Rangers collect alot of stars and battle a huge monster for the Stars. Power of the Breaker Beam Part 1-The Axem Rangers use their now more powerful Breaker Beam. The rangers attack Toad City. Every Toad evacuates from the city. Team Mario fights the Rangers. But then watch Toad City be destoryed by the Breaker Beam. Power of the Breaker Beam Part 2-The Axem Rangers move on to Toad Town. Every citizen is gone inculding Princess Peach. The rangers destory the castle and Toad Town. Team Mario have to do whatever they can to fight and avenge every Toad. Power of the Breaker Beam Part 3-Team Mario are flying the Sky Pop to the Yoshi Islands. They stop by Yo'ster Isle and see Team Wario. Both Team Mario and Team Wario go to Professer E Gadd. He gives them Axem Ranger suits so they can be even to the Rangers. The Breaker Beam fires,but doesn't destory Yo'ster Isle. TeamMariovsTeamWariovsKoopaTeamvsAxemRangers-Team Wario might have helped Team Mario. But the epic 4 way battle starts. Why 4 way,because the Koopa Team returns and attacks.Now Team Mario must save Yo'ster Isle and the other Yoshi Islands.